Increased advances in the use of intelligent networks (IN) are occurring in the field of telecommunications. These advances have relied upon an architectural concept that, among other things, allows network operates to define and offer telecommunication services for their customers in a simple way. The architecture can be applied to many telecommunication networks such as, for example, PSTN or N-ISDN.
There are three critical function units in an intelligent network: call-handling functions (for example, call handling, the basic functions of telecommunication networks); service execution functions (for example, switching, resource control); and service management functions SMF (including development, offering, administering IN services).
One result of the SMF is the service logic program that can be loaded onto a service control point SCP and be implemented in the SCP. It is also possible to distribute this service logic onto a plurality of SCPs, wherein a complete copy of the service logic program is employed. The service logic program is implemented when a service call from a service user arrives at a switching center (service switching point SSP).
An important point in producing services in an intelligent network is charging for these services. Hence, the service logic generates a charge information (charging ticket), such as in the form TC—CONTINUE(FurnishChargingInformation, SendChargingInformation, Connect) (see Q.1218 with respect thereto), for example. These information are delivered to a central location (billing center) and processed there. The data contained therein are employed for charging the account of the customer or, in the case of “free phone”, for instance, the account of the service subscriber or both accounts.
A special characteristic of this procedure is the possibility of also modifying the current charge rate during an existing connection, such as upon entry into a new rate time, discount given long calls or the like.
With the intensified introduction of computer telephony integration (CTI) and the continued development of distributed applications like Java, the services offered in the IN will also change in future. For this purpose, it will become necessary to install “more intelligent” devices at, for example, the ultimate consumer. In order to also completely exploit the additional possibilities of these devices, it will be necessary to expand the concept of the intelligent networks.